Never Ending Story
by HarleyQuinnandPuddin
Summary: This is the story of Harley Quinn and Joker. Yes it will be explaining how she was created ( Suicide Squad Verse ) and so on ( RATED M FOR ABUSE , VIOLENCE , SEX , AND RAPE )
1. Joker

Let me tell you about myself , My name is Harleen Quinzel and I was born to a family of 4. My father was a criminal , hints my fascination for the criminal mind. He wasn't fond of education. While my mother on the other hand was. I have a brother and a sister. My brother , John was the oldest he lives in Bludhaven with his family of his own. My sister , Lillian was the middle child , yes I was the youngest out of them. She lives here in Gotham. Enough about them, yes I am the youngest. I am 23. I graduated from Gotham U 3 months ago. That's really all their is to know about me.

As I walked down the hallway Of Arkham Asylum I noticed the variety of patients. Well the patients I knew. Poisen Ivy , Two Face , The Riddler , and even the Clown Prince of Crime himself , Joker. When I saw him I stopped and saw that he was leaning on his cell wall. He turned to me and our eyes locked , Blue on blue. He stalked over to me and I got a better look of him. He was pale , It wasn't natural pale , it was chemically pale. His hair was neon green and slicked back.

That was when he smiled. It gave me a clear view of his teeth. They were metal. That was when he spoke. " You look new. I'm gonna have fun with you Dollface." He told me as I blushed.

He turned around and continued his leaning on the wall while I walked to Dr. Lelands office. I went to her door and knocked. " Come In." I heard Dr Leland say. " Hello Dr. Leland " I say with a smile. " Hello Harleen." She tells me. " I'm going to show you Around the Asylum." She tells me. We walk out of her office to walk over to the same Hallway I was in earlier. " These are our patients." She said as I looked into Jokers cell. He looked at me and winked. I smiled and blushed.

" These are hardcore physcotics. They'll eat a novice like you for breakfast." Dr Leland told me as I nodded. " Especially The Joker." Dr Leland Said. The Joker walked to the cell hearing his name being mentioned. That's when I saw he had tattoos everywhere.

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY:**

I heard a knock at my door it was Dr Leland. " Dr. Quinzel. I have some important news." She tells me as I look up. I wondered if it was good. " Yes Dr Leland?" I ask her. " The Joker has asked for you to be his Doctor." She tells me as I smile. " He did?" I ask to make sure I heard correctly. " Yes. Do you want to be his Doctor?" She asks me. " Of course. I'll never refuse a patients request." I tell her. She sighs. " Okay your session will start in an hour. " she tells me as I smile.

* * *

It's been an hour so I started to walk down to our session room. I was Nervous and Excited at the same time. I went in to find The Joker sitting at the session table in a straitjacket. " Good Morning Mr Joker." I tell him as I go to sit down. He doesn't say anything as he stares at me. " Today we'll be discussing about your past."

" I don't want to talk about me. I wanna talk about you." He tells me. " Mr J-" I say before he interrupts me. " Mr J. Call me Mr J." He tells me grinning. " Mr J.. We're here to talk about you..not me" I tell him.

" What if I don't trust you?" He tells me. " Mr -" I say before he interrupts me again. " I want out of this jacket." He tells me. " I don't think I should do that." I tell him. " You want me to trust you right?" He asks me. I sigh and finally give in. I get up and go to unbuckle his straitjacket. When it falls to the floor he stretches and I back out.

He turns to me and stalks towards me almost as if he was going to hurt me. I don't move because I didn't want to look scared or frightened , that was probably going to show him I didn't trust him. He walks towards me and pins me to the wall while I look into his eyes. I didn't dare try to struggle from him. He doesn't say anything and grabs my bun and yanks it showing my exposed neck. I Yelp at the pain. That was when he started to kiss my exposed neck. I tried not to let out a moan but it escaped my lips and he chuckled.

" St..Stop Please." I say but he continued. I tried to reach for the panic button but he pinned my arms to the wall. " Please Mr J." I tell him. He stops at the thought of doing something worse and chuckles. " You tasted so good." He tells me. The gaurds come in to tell us that the session was over.

* * *

He was the only patient that I had so I had the chance to get home. Doctor Leland told me we would have sessions Twice a day starting tomorrow. I didn't bother to let her know of the assault. As I drive home I noticed the grey clouds.

 _' I guess it's going to rain today.' I think._

As I get home I open the door and take my shoes off. When I walk into the kitchen of my apartment I notice a Flower and a note attached to it. _' Hope you like it' - J._

My heart dropped. Yes the flower was gorgeous but how did he know where I fucking lived? Is he following me?! No No He can't be. He couldn't have escaped...

I decided to drop the issue and wait to question him tomorrow during our session. I needed a shower so I went to my bathroom and turned on the shower and hopped in. I thought all about the issue on Joker. He literally kissed my neck and refused to stop. And I begged.. It was as if he wanted me to.

* * *

After I was done with my long soothing shower I decided it would be best if I ordered take out. I don't cook that much so I prefer takeout anyway. " Great. Now what to do for 30 minutes?" I ask myself aloud. " I guess I could watch something on the tv." I think. I go to turn on the tv to find the news about some killing that had nothing to do with the Joker.

For some odd reason I'd became attached to him after the incedent. I finally flipped to a movie that I could enjoy. Hell , I don't even know the name of the movie.

* * *

About 30 minutes later my doorbell was rang. I opened to find the man with my takeout food. I paid him his tip and closed the door and sat down at the couch.

When I sat down I opened my takeout. I just sat there and ate until I was finished. When I finished I decided to turn off the tv and go to bed.

* * *

 **~ BACK AT ARKHAM ASYLUM ~ JOKERS P.O.V ~**

" Hey Johnny!" I yell. " Yes Boss?" He asks me. " I want pictures of my dear doc." I tell him. He doesn't say anything but nods. Johnny was a young man mid 20's he worked for me for 3 years. He is my most trusted worker.

I decided I should get some sleep. Starting tomorrow I would see my doctor two times a day. " Goodnight Johnny ol boy!" I say in a happy mood.

* * *

Johnny came in and woke me up , this told me it was time for my session. We didn't bother putting on the jacket. It wasn't like anyone else would mind.

As I walked into the session room I saw that Harley was there before me. " Mornin Harley." I tell her as she looks up and replies with " Mornin Mister J." At that moment I asked her , " Did ya get my little gift?" " Yes Mister J. I would like to know how you know where I live?" She asked me as I grinned. " I got my people." I told her as she smirked.

* * *

 **AN: _so if any of you have any ideas please either private message me or place it on the review. I will be continuing this story. Next story will continue on their second session. It will either be up tomorrow or the day after!_**

 ** _\- HarleyAndPuddin_**


	2. Harley Quinn

" People? I thought Arkham doesn't allow visitation for you? " I asked him confused. He sat their and smirked. " Nope. They don't allow visitation...I find ways to contact them." He tells me still holding a smirk. I just ignored the fact and went on with the session until he asked , " Did you like my gift? " I sat there and replied with a " Yes. It was thoughtful. But , The thought of you knowing where I live is disturbing." I tell him as he grins madly.

" Is Harley scared that I might break out find her..and ravage her?" He tells me still grinning madly as I look up frightened at what he had just said. He laughed madly when he saw my reaction. " Don't worry doc , I won't do that... Yet." He tells me but mutters the last word silently.

* * *

" Ok Mr J. Today I'm going to ask you about your childhood." I tell him as he grins. " What was it like?" I ask him as he leans in from his chair. " Sad. " He says plainly. " Why was that?" I ask him as he keeps his eyes on me. " My father was a very abusive man." He tells me. " He would just smack me and my mother for no reason." He continued. " Just even doing the slightest wrong thing... SMACK !" He said hitting his hand. I jumped at the movement.

I looked down. I had tears in my eyes. Not because he scared me , but because of his childhood. I tried so hard not to let them escape. Then he speaks , " I think I deserve a hug doc." I looked up at his sudden statement. " I wasn't asking. I'm demanding." He said as anger rose in him.

The thing is he wasn't in his straitjacket so there was no telling what he'd do to me if I refuse , hell , if I agree. So I was reluctant and I got up and walked over to his side. He got up and I hugged him. Then he grabbed me and slammed me to the wall and kissed me. I felt a moan try to escape and I tried to hold it in.

He backed up from me and wagged his finger. " Uh...uh..uh..doc. Don't you ever try to hold in a moan." He said. _Damn! How'd he know?_

Joker went to sit down in his chair as I followed. Just in time for the gaurd to come in and take Joker out. " Goodbye Mr J!" I tell him as he replies. " Bye! See ya later Doc!". Yeah I forgot about the next session after our lunch break.

* * *

I decided it would be best if I met with Mr J for lunch so we could discuss some matters alone. That was when I saw the way they treated him. It wasn't the usual gaurd.. I think his name was John or Johnny... But this was a different gaurd. They treated him like shit.

" Go on J.. Eat up." The gaurd said mocking a very pist Joker in a straitjacket. He didn't speak but I saw the anger rising from him... I decided to confront them.

" HEY! " I yell as I stomp over towards them. " Oh shit it's Harleen." I heard one of the gaurds mutter. " Is this how your supposed to treat a patient?" I asked pointing to Joker. " He a monster." I hear one of the gaurds say.

" He's still a human being!" I scold them. " Leave. " I tell the gaurds. " Miss Quin-" The gaurd tries to protest but I interrupt him. " Leave." I tell them sternly as they walk out in defeat.

" You Okay Mister J?" I ask as I go to sit down. " Yes doll face.. I have to deal with that everyday." He tells me as he smiles.

" Ya shouldn't have to." I tell him as I frown. " Cmon lets get that jacket off." I tell him. " No. I want you to feed me." He tells me as I stare at him shocked. He sits there and grins and I pick up the spoon with some of the pudding on it. " Open up." I say playfully as he grins. " I love pudding." He tells me. " Me too." I tell him as he smirks. I grab the spoon and plop more into his mouth as he swallows.

* * *

As lunch was approaching the end we both walked to the session with the gaurd , Johnny. As we sat down Johnny left the room and Joker plopped out of his jacket.

" Okay Today Mr J we will be doing word association." I tell him as he grins. " I'll start with a word." I said as he shifts in his chair.

" Drink."

" Beer."

" Safe."

" Hell No." He says plainly.

" Bucket."

" Water."

" Sex." I sigh knowing what he'll say. The

" Blood."

" Longing."

" You." He says while I try to hide a blush.

" Rape." I sigh again.

" You." He says with a grin. As I make a face of horror.

" Mr J Please stop with your sexual remarks." I tell him as he grins. " What do you mean? I'm just being nice." He tells me. " No. The last word I said was rape. You said You as in me." I tell him as he gets up out of his chair. " But You look so delicious Harls." He tells me as he stalks towards me.

I get up out of my chair and back out. " Mr J pl..please sit back in y..your chair." I stutter as he grins. " No." He tells me as he tilts his head and stalks towards me.

" Mr J..Ill call the gaurds in here." I tell him as he laughs it off. " Try." He tells me as if he wants me to. " G..GAURDS!" I yell as he grins and gaurds burst in. Before the gaurds could react another gaurd , Johnny , shoots them dead. " Good Job Frosty ol boy!" Joker says as he laughs.

* * *

Before I could do anything I was grabbed by Johnny and dragged into the Electroshock room. He threw me onto the table. " GET OFFA ME!" I yell but not as loud. But he strapped me down. I struggled in the restraints as I hear laughing. It was the Jokers. I saw him walk into the room. " What do we have Hear?" He asks as he pulls down the lamp into my face.

" What are ya gonna do? Ya gonna kill me Mistah J?" I ask with my Brooklyn accent. " What?" He says. " Oh I'm not gonna kill ya. I'm just gonna hurt ya, really, really bad." He says as he puts the sticks near my temple. " Ya think so? Well I can take it." I say to him.

He laughs and presses the buttons on the electro sticks and it courses through my brain. " You're gonna be my queen." He says as I nod

* * *

When he finished he unstrapped me and picked me up. " Frost , grab the car." He says as Frost replies with " Already got it boss." Joker grins madly and looks down at me. That's when I passed out.

When I woke up I was on a luxurious bed. It was gold and purple. I was still in my work clothes. That's when the door opened, it was J.

" Well look who's finally up." He tells me. That's when my attitude spoke up. " Well I was electroshocked against my will." I tell him and he grabs my chin. " What was that?" He said with anger. " You heard me." I tell him as he let go of my chin. " Tsk..Tsk..tsk.. that attitudes gotta go.." He says.

Thats when my stomach growled and he looked at me. " Hungary arnt ya?" He asks me. I don't say anything I just nod as he helps me out of the bed.

When we walked downstairs I gasped. It was luxurious and the downstairs was huge. " Like it huh?" He asked me as I nodded. " So what's to eat?" I ask him as he leads me to the kitchen. " Let's see.. We have spaghetti." He tells me as I nod.

* * *

I decided to cook it because I was willing. " Here ya go." I hand him a plate. I walked to the table and ate my plate. When I was finished I took both of our dishes and washed them.

I yawned. Yes I was still tired and it was 10 pm at night. I wanted to stay up longer to watch tv so I did. I grabbed the remote and jumped on the couch.

When J saw me he grinned. I didn't see but I could tell. His grin is like when someone's watching you but you could sense it. It was the news. ' _The Joker has escaped Arkham Asylum. Harleen Quinzel is presumed missing after the incedent.'_ I laughed madly. Of course I'm missing!

When the news was done I got up and walked upstairs. I felt filthy so I needed a shower. When I walked in I saw J wasn't in there. He's probably in his 'office'. As I walked into the bathroom I turned the faucets on and hopped in.

When I finished I got out and wrapped a towel around me. When I walked into the bedroom I saw J. When he saw me I cursed myself because the look in his eyes were Lust and Hunger. We stared at eachother for a couple of seconds then I asked " What am I gonna wear?" And he grinned and took a blue button up shirt and threw it at me.

I cleared my throat as if it was on que for him to leave so I could change but he stayed so I turned around and walked to the bathroom. Before I could finish I was grabbed by him. " Hey!" I said as he ripped off my towel. I tried to hide my naked form from him but I failed. " Lemme get dressed!" I tell him as he smirks. " Tryna hide from me Harley?" He asks as he glares at my form.

Thats when I realized I had the shirt in my hand so I took it and put it over my head and put it on. It was big and covered all the way to my mid thigh.

* * *

 **AN: _Yes I made this chapter longer. Chapter 3 will be up maybe... Monday. Sorry I uploaded late , I actually got sick and I had a pounding headache. Next chapter might be longer :)_**

 ** _\- HarleyAndPuddin_**


	3. Mistah J

**_Note On Chapter: Okay so this chapter is based on Jokers Point Of View! This chapter will have Sex and rape in it so be warned! By the way The next chapter will start to be Harley's Point of View again. But don't worry we'll still have Point of Views From Joker. Like how he fell in love with her and other things!_**

* * *

I wanted her so bad. Her naked form was beautiful. " I want you.." I said to her as she smiled. Her mood changed instantly when I said that. That's when I kissed her passionately and she let me. I heard her moan under her breath.

I took her and threw her on the bed and she shrieked of joy. I got on top of her and ripped her shirt off. When I saw her naked form again I grinned madly. I grabbed her breast and squeezed it. She moaned in pleasure. I moved away and took my pants off. Once I finished I positioned myself near her entrance.

Without warning her I slammed into her and she screamed. I laughed at the fact. After that scream she moaned in pleasure once she got used to the thrusts.

I pounded in her repeatedly and felt myself cum in her. She moaned when I came in her. When I pulled out I kissed her and she fell asleep.

* * *

When morning came I looked down at Harley's naked form , I smiled and walked off out of the room and closed the door. As I did that I walked downstairs into my office.

After an hour I heard footsteps and my office door opened. It was Harley. " Mornin Puddin." She told me as I worked on my paperwork. " Do ya want some breakfast?" She asked me as I smiled. " No Harley." I tell her nicely still warning her I'm getting annoyed. But I guess she didn't know of me warning her. " Watcha working on?" She asked. " Work." I tell her sternly.

" Could I help?" She asked. " Harley..." I say. " Cmon Pud let me help!" She says cheerfully. I stand up from my desk and stalk towards her. " I don't need help." I tell her as she frowns. " Don't want my help don't waste my time then!" She tells me as she turns around to head towards the door but I grab her arm and slap her. " Don't you ever speak to me like that again." I tell her as she runs out of the room.

I sigh and sit down and try to ignore the fact she probably won't talk to me for the rest of the day.

After about an hour I get up and walk upstairs to wash my face. I go up there to find Harley sleeping , so I carefully walk to the bathroom. When I turn the faucet on she wakes up , without me knowing. Once I finished I grabbed a towel and dabbed my face. When I walked out I pretended to ignore that she was awake.

* * *

"Johnny!" I yell as he walks into the room. " Grab the car. We're going to meet a friend." I tell him as he nods. About five minutes later he comes in " Cars ready boss." He tells me as I nod. " Make sure Harley doesn't leave the house." I tell him as he nods and goes into the living room.

When me and the boys get their we find Don Falcone sitting at the table.

" You got my money Joker." He asks me. " Sure thing." I tell him with a grin and he looks at me akwardly. The thing is I don't give away things for other things. I take em. As my goon slides it across the table Falcone opens it to see nothing's there.

" What the fuck. There's nothin here." He tells me. " Bad idea for you not to show up with your goons Falcone. Give me the drugs." I tell him as he grins. " I don't never show up without my people." He says as I hear gunshots in the hall. The bastard was gonna turn on me anyways. I grin as 2 of my goons show up , not a scratch on em' .

Falcone mutters what I could here as a ' _Shit.' . Falcons grabs_ his suitcase and skids it to me. I open it to find just what I want. After that I close it and shoot him dead.

* * *

Getting home was easy. That's when I open the door to find a very mad Harley waiting for me. " Where were ya?" She says clearly allowing her Brooklyn accent to seep through. " Bussiness." I tell her as she frowns. " Why's there blood all ova you?" She asks me. I make a angry sigh. " There's no business finished without a little blood shed." I tell her sternly.

She doesn't say anything and she just walks upstairs clearly angry. I go up to follow her. " What are you so mad about?" I ask her. No answer. " Was it because I didn't bring you?" I ask her. Still no answer. " Harley..." I say before she buds in. " YES IM MAD AT YOU. NOT BECAUSE YOU DIDNT BRING ME! BECAUSE YOU SLAPPED ME EARLIER." She tells me as I stalk towards her. " Tsk..Tsk..tsk. That attitudes gotta go sweetheart. If slapping you won't work..maybe a punishment will." I tell her. " You ain't gonna touch me Joker." She tells me. I stalk towards her nodding. " Oh yes I am sweetheart." Before she could say anything I grab her arm.

" Don't touch me!" She says trying to struggle. That's when I slam her onto the bed. I pull my pants off and rip her shirt off. " Stop!" She tries to protest as i slam my shaft into her entrance.

She screams but I cover her mouth. I slam into her even more only to hear her muffled screams. She tries to get away but I grab her waist and slam her into me.

" Stop!" She screams. I chuckle and pull out and grab her hips and slam her onto my dick.

She screams again and tries to push me off of her. Only to have me grab her wrists forcefully , which may leave a bruise and put them above her head.

My other hand goes down to her breast and I squeeze it roughly. She lets out another scream. I chuckle. I lean down and whisper in her ear.

" Next time I won't be to easy. I'll fuck you till you bleed." I whisper and she looks at me with wide eyes.

* * *

After about 5 minutes I pull out and take my hand from her mouth. By then she was a sobbing mess. " Please.." She whimpers as I pull my pants up. " Shh.. Your punishments over Harley. Maybe that will teach you not to disrespect me." I tell her.

I go into the bathroom to take a shower. Once I finished I go into the room to find Harley calmly sleeping.


	4. I'm Sorry Puddin

_**Sorry for not posting since Last week. I had so much to do. Don't worry this chapter is extra long :))**_

* * *

I had fakley fallen asleep after he... raped me. But , I still love him. It was my fault anyways , I always had a mouth. As soon as I heard him come out from a shower I turned my back so it would face him and shut my eyes. I wasn't really going to sleep after that. He got dressed and left the room. Something tells me he wasn't going to sleep either.

That's when it came to mind. I **HAD** to apologize. But when? When will he get home? I turn to see its 5:00 in the morning so I reluctantly went to sleep.

* * *

I woke up at 2 pm to the sound of yelling. Sounds like one of the goons pissed Joker off. I smirked to myself because I knew the goon would be dead.

I went downstairs to see the enraged Joker yelling at Tim. Tim looked like he pissed himself by the looks of his face.

" What's goin on Puddin?" I ask as everyone looks at me. Joker turns still in a fit of rage , but calms down when he saw me. " Timmy ol boy just took a wrong turn thats all Harley." He tells me as he smiles. Turns out Tim talked back to him.

After the enraged argument was over Joker decided to spare him since he was new.

Once everyone got out Joker turned to me. " Harley.." He says before I grab his face a kiss him. I pull off to see his face in a confused expression. " Don't worry about it Puddin." I tell him. " It was my fault. I'm sorry Puddin. Besides the pain felt good." I tell him as he grins. " Pain Is pleasure. Pleasure is Pain." He tells me with a grin.

I smile at him a go to the kitchen to fix lunch.

Joker comes in and grabs me by the waist " Pancakes Harl?" He asks me with a laugh at the end. " Yeah , I know it's 2 pm but I felt I wanted pancakes." I tell him as he smirks.

" Want some , Puddin?" I ask him. " No not hungry Harls." He tells me as I frown. " I gotta go down to the club. Might be back by tonight." He tells me. " Okay." I tell him as he kisses my cheek and walks out of the kitchen.

* * *

After I was finished with my food I walked upstairs and changed. I changed into one of J's shirts because I still didn't have my clothes. Johnny comes in just as I was changing and looks away. I chuckle at his slight embarrassment. " Sorry Harley , J told me to keep an eye on you" I smile at him.

" Dont worry I'm not leaving this room. I might take a nap and watch some tv." I tell him as he nods.

" If you need anything just holler up." He tells me. Such a nice guy. He turns and closes the door while exiting.

I turn on the tv to see the news. ' _Great more batman.'_ He caught Mad Hatter. I change the tv to a kids program.

Damn. I really am turning childish. I chuckle at the thought and fall asleep watching the program.

| ~O~ |

 _" HARLLEEYYYYYY..." J says. I panic hearing his footsteps get closer to the closet. I was praying they wouldn't stop but they did. I covered my mouth to keep from whimpering. He opens the door roughly and grabs my ankle and drags me roughly out of the closet._

 _I scream as loud as I can when he grabs my hair and throws me onto the couch. He bounds my hands together with a belt. " Shh..shh... Daddy's not gonna kill you. He's just gonna hurt you really , really bad._

 _I whimper at the thought of how he might hurt me._

 _He suddenly grabs the shirt I'm wearing and rips it , leaving me utterly naked. He traces his hand on my stomach up to my breast and he roughly squeezes it. I whimper at his touch. I didn't want this. This is how he was gonna hurt me. I struggle in his hold. But his body on mine had it in place like an anchor._

 _" Please.." I whimper as he starts to leave kisses on my collarbone. " Shh.." He tells me softly and laughs._

 _He was going to force me. I didn't want this. " Stop!" I yell as he forces open my legs. I had to think , so I spit on him. He slapped me so I would stop struggling._

 _He gets up and unzips his pants and pulls them down. My eyes widen in fear when he comes down. He positions himself at my entrance and I surrender taking in all of the pain that was to come. That's when he slammed into me._

 _| ~O~ |_

I awoke from that dream panicking. I look at the clock to find it 1:00 am. J should be home. Johnny isn't here. He's long gone by now.

I get up and walk downstairs into the kitchen. I grab a bottle of water hoping that would calm me. That's when the door unlocked. J came in and instantly I could smell achohol on him.

He comes in and sees me. " What are you doing still up?" He asks me. I look at him panicky. " Umm.. I..I.. had a nightmare." I confess to him. He walks to me and cups my face. " About what?" He asks me forcing me to look him in the eyes.

" You. " I state calmly. He grins madly at my confession. " What was it about?" He asks in a need to know manner. " Y..you..hurt me." I tell him as he laughs. " Honey , that's not a nightmare its reality." He tells me statingly. True. " No. You..r..raped me. Not the way you did last night." I tell him as he stares at me.

He sighs. " What kind of way?" He asks. I sigh " I was hiding in a closet. You were yelling my name in a robotic manner. You stopped at the closet that I was hiding in and yanked the door open and roughly grabbed my ankle and yanked me out." I continue. " You grab my hair and threw me onto the couch." I continue while he looks at me pleased.

" You were shushing me and then ripped my clothes. Your hands started to wander and then you forced my legs opened. I told you to stop but you didn't. Then you took your pants off and..." I couldn't continue as I started to feel tears in the corners of my eyes.

J sighs , " Harls.. Clearly you haven't forgiven me for that incident last night." He tells me. " Yes I have. Puddin it as just a dream!" I tell him. He sighs. " Harley. You know daddy doesn't like to hurt you. You just get him so.. mad sometimes." He tells me as I walk over there to hug him tightly.

* * *

The rest of the night was a blur. When I woke up this morning J was beside me with his arms around my waist. By the looks of the room it looked like we might've had sex. The room was scattered with clothes and I was naked , J in his boxers.

I try to get up but J's arms were around me. Just as I lay back down he pulls me to him. " Did I wake you Puddin?" I ask him. He kisses my cheek " No been awake." He tells me getting up from the the bed and putting on some clothes.

I get up to put my shirt back on. I look at the clock to see its 4:00 pm damn. _Must've been at it all night._ I giggle at the thought. When J finishes putting on his pants He walks to me and wraps his arms around my waist. That's when I feel something grow hard on the back of my thigh.

" Puddin!" I shriek and he smirks. He kisses my collarbone and I giggle turning around. " Not now Puddin." I tell him while giggling at the end. He sighs " You little tease." He tells me. I giggle. " And your a sex craved clown." I tell him as he smirks.

I slip out of his hold and go downstairs with him following. " I'm ordering takeout. Want any?" I ask him. " Not Hungry." He tells me. " Puddin ya need to eat." I tell him scoldingly. " Harl-" he says before I interrupt him. " I'm ordering. No ands , ifs , or buts about it." I tell him.


	5. Surprise Puddin!

_**Enjoy :))**_

* * *

I sigh in defeat. I know arguing with her was going to turn mayhem for her. " I just want some noodles then." I tell her as she smiles. She goes off to the phone and orders while I go upstairs.

When I get upstairs I go to get dressed into something. I pick out a black button down shirt and black trousers.

When I go downstairs I find Harley standing in the living room.

I stalk towards her and wrap my arms around her waist and she shrieks. " Did I ever tell you , you look sexy wearing my shirts?" I ask her as she giggles.

I go to kiss her but she sneaks from my hold. " No ya don't ya little tease." I tell her as I chase her. She shrieks when I grab her hand and throw her over my shoulder.

"You been a bad girl. Daddy's gonna have to punish you." I tell her as she giggles. " Daddy!" She shrieks when I throw her on the bed upstairs and pounce on her.

I grab her face and kiss her. She wraps her hands in my hair. I lean up to take my pants off as she giggles. I go back down to kiss her and she tries to put her hands in my hair again while I grab them and pin them above her head.

I position myself at her entrance and slam into her to have her moan. " So Tight Harley..." I tell her as she giggles.

* * *

10 minutes later the Doorbell rings. Harley goes to get the door and grabs the food and politely pays the guy. " Puddin! Foods here!" I hear her yell as I come downstairs.

I grab my food and head to the office while Harley goes upstairs to eat.

I had to work on paperwork.

 **HARLEYS POINT OF VIEW (NEXT DAY):**

I woke up to feeling sick. To the point where I ran into the bathroom and threw up into the toilet. I guess I woke up J while I was at it. " Harley are you okay?" He asks me. " Yeah I think I'm just sick." I answer him.

" Harley I'll be back tonight. I got to go to the club." He tells me as I nod.

* * *

"FUCK!" I say in a worried voice. Im a week late on my period. _Might be stress? I hope... I can't be..no what will J do?_ I decide it will be best if I go to the store.

I grab a pack of pregnancy tests and hurry home to take them.

5 minutes later and the test shows positive. " It's okay Harls.. We'll tell J when he gets home in and hour." I say to myself. I take the pack and hide it in the far corner of the cabinet in the bathroom.

J comes home earlier than expected. He sees me with tears in my eyes. " Harley?" He asks. " What's wrong?" He asks me as I get up and walk to him. "Puddin..." I tell him as my voice breaks. " I'm..I'm pregnant." I tell him.

" Pregnant?" He asks me. " Yes..." I tell him. I swear I could feel the rage radiating off of him. " P..Pudd-" I try to say but he grabs my throat. " You little slut!" He yells to me while choking me. I didn't show fear. I wasn't scared. He chokes me harder and I start to claw at his hands.

He lets go and steps back and sighs while I inhale deeply for air. " We're gonna get you fixed." He says. I look at him. " No." I tell him and he scoffs. " Excuse me?" He says. " I said No!" I yell. He walks towards me while his head snakes. " I own you Harley. I could do whatever I want." He tells me. " YOU DONT OWN ME!" I say and He darts his head in my direction with anger in his eyes.

He shakes his head. " Harley what have I told you about your attitude?" He asks me. " What about your attitude?" I ask him and he slaps me. I fall back and grab my face in pain.

J walks to the bar and grabs a bottle of achohol and chugs it in his mouth. I storm over there and grab the bottle and throw it on the ground. He grabs me and kisses me. At first I struggle but I allow it melting at his touch.

He picks me up bridal style and carries me upstairs. He throws me on the bed and pulls his pants off. He crawls on the bed over to me and grabs my leg pulling me closer to him while I giggle.

The next thing I know he's in me pounding into me relentlessly. I could tell he's still mad.

 **Jokers P.O.V**

Her nails were scratching my back and drawing blood. At that moment I pulled out and flipped her over forcing her face into the bed , then I slammed into her and she screamed. Good. She had got me so pissed. I continued to pound into her.

" Mistah J! Faster please!" She yells and I snicker. " I'm not sure my little girl deserves more." I say. " Please..." She says. I quickly pull out and flip her over.

I go in and pound in a couple of times and I feel her explode. I pound in even harder to have me cum in her and she moans.

I pull out and get off of her and go to take a shower.

When I come back I find Harley passed out on the bed. I get in bed and wrap my arms around her waist

I wake up and Harley's sound asleep. I don't want to wake her up.

I get up a think for a while. _She's pregnant. But then again it would be nice to have a heir to the throne._

Harley wakes up when I open the draw to grab a shirt. " Puddin." She says. " Harley." I say as I turn to her and smile. " I thought about it. I think it would be good to have a heir to our throne." I tell her as she smiles.

" Really? So I get to keep it?" She asks me happily. " Yes." I tell her as she gets out of bed a jumps on me.

" I have a present for you too." I tell her as she smiles. " Really? What?" She asks me as I get a red and black gift out of the closet. I had it to her and she rips it open.

Her mouth drops open when she finds a very expensive Black and Red harlequin themed outfit.

" Puddin!" She shrieks. " You like it?" I ask her as she nods. " YES!" She says. " But that's not all." I tell her as she looks up. " There's More?" She says in her Brooklyn accent.

" Yes." I tell her as I grab another present. She opens it to find a Black and Gold dress with jewelry and shoes.

" Oh my God Puddin!" She shrieks. " Put it on. We're gonna go to the club tonight." I tell her.

* * *

 **A/N: _So YESS HARLEY IS PREGNANT! I really wanted to make this Chapter really special._**

 ** _So Harley Falling into the chemicals will happen later in the story :)_**

 ** _I will update a new Chapter sometime this week._**

 ** _\- HarleyAndPuddin •_**


	6. Liar and a Cheater!

I ran into the bathroom and put it on. I then put on the jewelry and shoes with a little bit of makeup to finish the look.

J comes in sneakily and grabs my waist. " Puddin! You scared me have to death!" I tell him as I playfully hit his arm. He stares at me with a look of lust.

" Like what ya see huh?" I ask him as he replies with a " Always." And grabs my waist and kisses me. I release from my hold and smirk. He was as hard as a rock.

" We got a club to get going to." I tell him with a smirk. " Your always a tease." He tells me again as I grin.

As we drive off to the club we're greeted by Johnny. " Johnny! Long time No See!" Joker says as they shake hands. " Harley. I believe you met Johnny." He tells me as I nod and shake his hand. " He's one of my best henchmen." Joker tells me.

As Johnny walks us through the crowd we go to sit in a private lounge. " Harley why don't you get us some drinks." He tells me as I nod.

I walk up to the bar to find a woman. " Hi darlin what can I get ya?" She asks me. " Oh I just need some whiskey." I tell her. " It's for a friend." _Boyfriend._ I assure her.

" Here ya go. If ya need anything else , just come to me." She tells me.

I walk back over to the lounge and stop when I see J with a woman sitting on his lap. He had his hands around her waist. I instantly could feel tears in my eyes hoping that nothing else happens.

Thats when she kisses him and he accepts it. His hands sliding up and down her waist. That's when I saw enough of it. I walked right over there , anger taken over me and slosh the drink in his face.

" Ya piece of shit!" I yell as I turn and run to the exit. " Harley!" I hear him yell.

I stormed out of the building. Anger still in me while fear was taking over. _Shit! I threw a drink in his face!_

Thats when I hear the exit door open. It was none other than J himself. _Shit._ Clearly not knowing I said that aloud. " Harley..Baby..Pumpkin Pie." He tells me in a sarcastically calming way.

" Quit ya shit J." I tell him clearly not thinking of what I said. " I saw ya with that slut." I tell him. " Ya a liar and a cheata!" I yell at him poking his chest. Anger radiating off of him.

" Harley.. Nothin happened." He tells me snaking his head towards me. I scoff. " Oh really. What about that kiss I saw? Ya clearly kissed her back!" I tell him.

He sighs. " What did you want me to do? Slap her in front of the other mobsters?" He tells me. " I was trying to make a deal with em." He tells me. I scoff again. " Oh and ya clearly don't have a problem slappin and punching me around?" I tell him. _Unbelievable._

That's when he slaps me. Not soft but hard. In fact harder than any other slap.

I grab my cheek with my hand. I turn to go only to have him grab my arm. " Where ya going sweetheart?" He snaps. " I'm goin somewhere without you!" I tell him. He didn't say anything he grabbed me and dragged me to the car.

* * *

As we get home I storm out of the car and exit the garage. I storm up the stairs not caring I was stomping and slam the door. I go into the bathroom and lock it and turn the faucet on.

I get in and think if he really loves me or if I'm just his toy.

 _Your just a toy._

 _No I'm not!_

 _He doesn't love you Harley._

 _STOP GET OUT MY HEAD!_

I get out of the shower and grab a towel. I go into the room and grab one of J's shirts and put it on. J walks in and I ignore his stare. His eyes were boring into me.

I climb into bed and try to think myself to sleep. I hear him get into shower and about 20 minutes later he gets out. He puts on sweats and climbs into bed and I flinch.

He goes to wrap his hands around me but I refuse. That's when he forces me to move on my back and pins me down. " What the hell is wrong with you Harls?" He asks. " Take a wild guess J." I tell him. " Ya kissed another girl!" I tell him.

" Now get offa me!" I tell him. I look into his eyes to see pure lust. " What the hell J!" I tell him as I struggle from his hold. " I'm gonna sort this out." He tells me as he goes to lick my neck. " Get offa me! Raping me will make it even worse." I scoff at the end of the sentence.

I freak out when I feel his erection grow hard. " J please stop!" I tell him. I hear him chuckle. He pulls his pants off and lifts my shirt up. I feel his hard erection poke my entrance.

Then I get an idea. " Ya wanna fuck me?" I tell him. He chuckles. " Fine go ahead. But if you do we won't have sex for a very...very.. **Very** long time." I tell him as I smirk.

He gets off of me and sighs. I sigh in relief.

He gets up and turns the light on. " Harley get up." He tells me. I listen. He puts his hands on my shoulders. " Harley.. I'm sorry for kissing that other woman." He tells me. My heart melts at his apology. " Really?" I say with a smile. " Yes." He tells me.

* * *

The next day I wake up to find J looking up at the wall. " Ya alright Puddin?" I ask him. He looks at me with a smile. " Just thinking about the baby." He tells me. " I think it'll be a girl." He tells me. " You want it to be?" I ask him. " I mean why not." He tells me. " What'll you think it will be. " He asks me seriously. " A girl." I tell him.

" What about names?" I ask. " Well if it is a boy then Joker Jr." He tells me. " You have got to be kidding me" I say as I laugh. " What?" He tells me. " Nevermind." I tell him. " If it's a girl.." I say. " Clarity." I tell him. " What about Naomi?" He asks me and I look at him. " That's a cute name." I tell him.

J grabs me then kisses me.

• • • • •

 ** _Have any boy names? I don't that's why I came up with Joker Jr. ;))_**

 ** _What do you think the Baby will be a boy or girl. I'll let you guys choose. :)_**

 ** _I won't be updating Next Week Oct. 24th - 28th because my birthday is on the 24th and I want a lil break._**

 ** _\- HarleyAndPuddin •_**


	7. Careful!

**3 MONTHS LATER:**

I wake up to someone stroking my hair. I turn to find its J.

" Did I wake you?" He asks me. " Nah I just felt like waking up." I tell him as he goes to kiss me. " I'm gonna go take a shower." I tell him as he nods.

I go in to the bathroom and turn the faucet on. I turn and look at my baby bump. " Your gonna come into this world in 4 months." I say happily to my bump. I here someone knock and it's J. " Who ya talking to Harls?" He asks me as I smile. " The baby. I read a book that says it's good to talk to the baby." I tell him.

" Ok. I'm gonna be in my office." He tells me as I nod and strip from my clothes and hop into the shower.

After my shower I go downstairs and open the cabinet for some cereal.

I get a bowl and poor the cereal and milk into it. As I walk into the the dining room I see Johnny. " Morning Harley." He tells me. " Mornin Johnny." I tell him as he looks at my stomach. " How's the baby?" He asks. " It's good." I tell him as he nods and goes off to J's office.

Once I finished I put the dish into the sink and washed them just in time for J to come out. He comes behind me and wraps his arms around my stomach. " Done with work already?" I ask him.

" No. Just wanted to see how ya doing." He tells me as I smile.

" Yknow J. I think I'm gonna need maternity clothes." I tell him as I smirk. " I won't be able to fit in your shirts much long." I tell him. He sighs. " I'll have someone come in with some better clothes." He tells me as I smile and kiss him on the cheek. I giggle as I here him growl when I pull away.

He grabs me and kisses me , only to be interrupted by Frost when he comes in. " Hey Boss , cars ready. Time to go." He tells J.

* * *

" Where ya goin J?" I ask. " Business." He tells me and I get the hint.

A couple hours later I hear the engine of the car and the garage open.

J comes in and I could instantly smell achohol on him. He walks towards me and wraps his arms around my stomach and starts to leave trails of kisses on my collarbone. I pull away. " Not today J." I say. He looks at me confused. " Why?" He asks me anger and confusion radiating off of him.

" Your Drunk J. When your drunk ya get way too rough." I tell him pointing at my stomach.

" I thought you loved it rough?" He asked me clearly getting angry. " Not when I'm 4 months pregnant with your child!" I tell him in disbelief.

" Cmon Harls.. Don't get daddy mad." He tells me. " I need this release. After a long day of work." He tells me as I look at his trousers to see his erection growing hard. " No. That's final." I tell him as he growls.

I turn and go upstairs leaving a very angry J downstairs. I go into the bathroom and turn on the shower. I strip and get in.

Not even 2 minutes later J comes in and opens the shower door. I ignore his presence only to have in pin me to the wall. " What the Hell!" I yell. " Do you like to make daddy mad?" He asks me , his hold getting tighter.

"No." I tell him whimpering. " Then why won't you have sex with me?" He asks me chuckling. And I snap. " What if I don't want sex?! Has it ever crossed you that people's life's arnt just about Sex?" I tell him anger radiating through his and my body.

I could tell I crossed the line at that point. He was either going to hit me or force me. But he never did. He just left. Not saying anything.

Then I remembered him with that slut. _Kissing her._ After I had teased him.

Before he fully got out of the bathroom I lunged at him. Kissing him passionately.

" Harls?" He said. " I want you.." I said to him clearly remembering the first time we had sex.

He chuckles darkly at my words. " What made you change your mind?" He asked. " The thought of you the other night with that..slut. I didn't want that to happen again." I tell him on the break of crying. " Harley..Baby.. Yknow I wouldn't do that.. _again."_ He tells me.

Before I could speak he kisses me. I pull away and he growls. I was definitely teasing him by going onto the bed. He pulls his pants off and crawls onto the bed. He grabs me roughly pulling me to him. " Not to Rough!" I remind him. He growls and kisses me as he positions himself near my entrance.

Without warning he slams into me and I scream and moan. " Puddin!" I say reminding him not to be rough but he doesn't listen. He pulls out and slams back into me. " Mistah J." I say struggling from his grip. I didn't want him to hurt the baby. Only to have him pull out and flip me over on all fours.

I try to get away but he grabs my hips and slams into me. I can't help but moan. I'm nearly on the edge of crying thinking of him hurting the baby.

" Mistah J! Ya gonna hurt the baby!" I tell him but he ignores me. He pulls out one more time and flips me back over. He leans down to my breast and roughly bites my nipple as I whimper.

He chuckles. " Get off me." I tell him. I struggle when he ignores me. That's when I do it. I slap him. He is utterly shocked by my action.

" Stop! Your going to hurt the baby!" I tell him. When he's distracted I finally get out of my hold.

 _You know you wanted to keep going Harls._

Yes I did.

 _Then why'd you stop?_

He was gonna hurt the baby.

" Harls?" He asks me as I get off the bed and dress into one of his shirts.

" Harley." He tells me in almost a growl when I ignore him. He grabs my wrist.

" Leave me alone." I tell him as he frowns. " Is Harley mad that I was too rough?" He asks me in a sarcastically pouty voice. I look at him with anger. " What do ya think J?" I tell him.

" I read the baby book. It says your not to be too rough!" I tell him as he scoffs.

" It's always about the baby Harls." He tells me. I look at him angrily. " No it's always about you! Your Needs. Never about me or anyone else." I tell him as he looks at me angrily.

" Now if you excuse me I'm going to bed J." I tell him as I walk past him and get on the bed.

I fall asleep quickly.

 _" J stop!" I yell at him as he blows another punch to my stomach._

 _He doesn't he slaps me as my lip splits open._

 _" Your going to kill the baby!" I yell at him._

 _That doesn't work as he punches me again._

 _I fall to the ground crying relentlessly and begging._

 _" I own you Harley girl. You obey my orders." He tells me._

 _" Now I wasn't asking." He tells me as he roughly pulls me up and I feel blood trickling down my leg._

 _" THE BABY!" I scream. He chuckles darkly._

 _He throws me on the bed. " I was ordering." He tells me finishing what he said before._

 _I was crying and shaking with fear. " N..No." I tell him._

 _Blood still coming and staining the sheets as I back away._

 _" Please.." I beg for him to stop._

 _" Tsk..tsk..tsk." He says shaking his head. " Beggin me is only making me harder Harls." He tells me as I go to get off the bed only to have him grab me._

 _By this time his pants were undone and his erection was hard._

 _He grabs my hips forcefully and slams me onto him._

 _I scream at the pain and he chuckles._

* * *

I woke up from the very realistic dream panicking and with tears streaming downs my face. I go to get up but feel hands around my waist. I carefully remove his hands and walk to the bathroom and wash my face.

Once I finish I dab my face with a towel and look into the mirror to make sure that it was just a dream. Good it was only a dream. I go back into the room and lie down only to have J's hands pull me down to him.

I gasp. " What's wrong Harls?" He asks stroking my hair. " N..Nothing Puddin." I Assure him. " Harley.." He says. " I know when your lying to me." He growls. " I..I had another bad dream." I tell him as he sighs. " Another? You mean a different dream?" He asks me.

" Yeah." I tell him and he forces me from my side onto my back and climbs on me , straddling me.

" What kind?" He asks. " You..You were hitting me..like punching me in my stomach. Blood trickled down my leg and you threw me on the bed saying ' _I wasn't asking I'm ordering.'_ And then.." I say as he looks at me worried.

" Harley.." He says cupping my face as tears streamed out of my eyes. " Why do you keep having these dreams?" He asks me. " I don't know.. It started after I fell asleep after we had that fight a while ago." I tell him referencing to the ' Rough Sex ' fight.

" Yknow I wouldn't do anything to hurt the baby.." He tells me. " But.. Earlier you were to rough.." I tell him as he kisses me.

" I know.. I was just angry about our fight before that." He tells me.

" And Yknow I only do that as a punishment." He said referencing to the rape that happened 3 months ago.

I nod as I kiss him. " Now Harls. Time for bed." He tells me.

* * *

The next day I wake up to the sound of yelling. Again.

I go downstairs to see J very pissed about some ' job ' the henchmen failed at. I clear my throat and all eyes are on me.

" Morning Everyone." I say in a happy mood. " Good Morning Miss Harley." Johnny says as he walks into the room. " What's going on?" I ask.

" Oh just lecturing these idiots." J tells me eyeing them angrily. I giggle. J looks back at me. " Did I wake you?" He asks me.

" No. I just woke up." I say lying to him. He looks at the Henchemen and they get the hint to get the hell out of here. " Harley. I know when your lying to me." He tells me stalking towards me as I back up against the wall. He puts his arms on each side of my head angrily.

" Why do you lie to me?" He asks me. " I don't want you to feel bad about anything." I tell him as he chuckles. " Harley I never feel bad about anything. Hell nor do I regret anything." He tells me as he smiles showing his grill.

" Of course ya don't." I tell him giggling. He kisses me as I snake my arms around his neck. He pulls back and I go into the kitchen.

" I'm gonna make pancakes." I tell him. " Want any?" I ask him. " No." He tells me.

As I go into the kitchen I grab the mix and mix it in the bowl. It was the blueberry kind. When I'm done stirring someone's hands goes down my waist as I turn I don't notice J snake his hand around into the bowl and grab some of the mix.

" You got something on your nose." He tells me. I bring my hand up to wipe it off. " Where?" I ask him. " Right there." He tells me as he puts it on my nose.

" Puddin!" I shriek as I grab some of the mix and put it on his nose.

He then grabs more and puts it on my shirt. " Now you've done it!" I say as I grab some and throw it at him only to have him chase me around the counter.

Hes too fast and grabs me and I shriek when his hand wraps around my waist and he puts me on his shoulder.

" Shower Time!" He says like a child that's really excited.

* * *

 ** _A/N: So yes this chapter is a little longer. Like I said I will not be posting until either Saterday or Halloween day ( Monday) So this chapter takes place 3 Months after she's been pregnant. I have decided the gender and I'm not spoiling. But you may review or guess what the gender is :))_**

 ** _Im still gonna figure out which chapter she will have the baby in maybe Ch 10._**

 ** _If you guys have any requests I will take them! Just remember that I will post those In 2 WEEKS!_**

 ** _\- HarleyAndPuddin •_**


	8. J

" Shower time!" He yells like a child in a candy store. I playfully kick at him.

When we get into the bathroom he sets me down and turns on the faucet. He unbuttons his shirt and pants and takes them off. He looks at me which is my que to take my shirt off.

I walk past him and get into the shower. The next thing I know he's in the shower with me and he's washing his hair while I'm scrubbing my body with soap.

The next thing I go for is my hair and I grab my good smelling shampoo and put it in my hair and rinse it out. The next thing I know his arm snakes around my waist and I shriek. " Mistah J!" I squeal.

He turns me around so I'm facing him and he cups my face. I stand on my tip toes and kiss him. The kiss suddenly turns rough but in the end his tongue dominates mine.

I snake my arms around him as he pulls me back. " I don't have time. I gotta meeting at the club." He tells me as I frown. He cups my face. " okay." I tell him. He gets out and dries off as I stay in the shower finishing washing myself.

I get out and grab a towel. I walk into the room and see J getting ready.

I was actually pissed that he chose work over me. I see him staring at me but I don't even bother to look at him. I grab some of the maternity clothes Jonny got me yesterday.

I grab them and walk into the bathroom. Once I got finished I walked out and went downstairs to finish my pancakes. As I walk downstairs I find Jonny downstairs eating a sandwitch.

" Hey Jonny." I say. He looks up. " Hey Harley. What's wrong?" He asks noticing my disappointment. " Oh nothin." I tell him. But he don't seem to buy it. " Harley...What's wrong?" He asks again.

I sigh. " It's J. He's to busy with work." I tell him. " Well. That's just how J is." He tells me. " Without his work , we wouldn't be standing here." He tells me gesturing to the house.

" I know." I tell him while walking off to the kitchen.

* * *

After finishing eating I walk upstairs. By then J was already at work and said he'll be back by 10 pm.

I look at the clock upstairs and it's 8 pm. _Damn. Already 8?_ I thought.

I go into the bathroom and look into the mirror and feel my bump.

I think about that dream I had last night.

Im taking out of my trance when I hear the bedroom door open. I walk out the room to find J. He's drunk. I see him walking around the room. Just by the way he's walking I could tell he's drunker than usual.

" J?" I ask and he looks my way. He doesn't say anything and he walks my way. I back away from him , because he's drunk and drunker than usual.

" Harley.. come here." He slurs and demands. I don't walk to him.

" Harley." He says demandingly. " Daddy's not gonna hurt ya. I only want a hug." He tells me. I reluctantly walk to him and he grabs me roughly and pulls me into a hug.

I could smell the achohol on him. I pull off not wanting to inhale for the baby's health. He grabs my hand and I try to pull away. " J let me go." I tell him.

I pull off and jump into bed.

I hear pants unzip and clothes scatter on the floor. He goes into the bathroom and closes the door. The next thing I hear is the shower.

10 minutes later the bathroom door opens and J comes out.

I feel him get in bed and wrap his arms around me. I turn onto my other side and look into his eyes.

" Are you gonna be gone tomorrow?" I ask. " I have another meeting at five." He tells me. I turn around in complete anger and murmur , " Your always gone ya bastard." I instantly regret it when he grabs me and pins me down.

" What was that?" He asks me. " You heard me J." I tell him. " Harley.. are you asking for me to punish you again?" He asks me chuckling.

" N..No." I tell him. He just looks at me with dark eyes. " Now get offa me J." I tell him. He still doesn't move. " I'm tired.." I tell him while yawning.

" Cmon Harls..." He tells me. " No! I don't want sex. For a long time." I tell him. His facial turns impossibly darker. " Why are you so pissed?" He asks me. " Your always at work or in the club." I tell him. " Not always!" He says. He gets off of me and paces the room. I get up and off of the bed.

" The only time your with me it's always SEX!" I say.

" And ya wanna know somethin? I'm starting to think I'm just a little toy! Hell even a pet!" I say. He walks over to me and slaps me. I fall to the ground and grab my stinging cheek.

I look up at him and he slaps me even harder. " Stop!" I scream. This was instantly reminding me of that dream.

 _I have to get out of here._

I can't he's just going to catch me.

 _Not if you run._

I get out of my trance when he punches me.

I get up and run to the door and it's locked.

 _SHIT!_

I find the lock and unlock it. I could here him coming up behind me. I run into one of the extra rooms and lock it. I slide onto the ground and cry only to scream when he slams his fist on the door. " OPEN THE DAMN DOOR HARLEY!" He yells. I ignore him and beg. " This is a dream..". When he bangs on the door I get up and run into the bathroom and lock it.

Thats when I hear the bedroom door being broken down. I hear his footsteps stop at the bathroom door and he bangs on it. " Harleeeyyy... Open up..Daddy's not gonna hurt ya." He tells me. " That's a damn lie!" I tell him.

His fist hits the door again and I jump. " LEAVE ME ALONE MISTAH J!" I say.

" I don't wanna talk to ya , or be with you." I tell him. " You probably hurt the baby." I say crying.

Thats when the door is knocked down and I jump at the noise. I see him and his expression is impossibly more darker.

He walks to me slowly like a cat as if I was its prey. " Just stop..." I plead with tears coming down my face. He grabs me and pins me to the wall.

" Harley.. I...I'm sorry..." He tells me as I look up at him. His face.. It looked as if he really regretted it. " P..Puddin? Are you alright?" I ask him.

" You look like you actually regret it." I tell him as he smiles , I smile with him. " I don't regret anything sweetheart.." He says and I laugh.

" Ya wanna know somethin puddin? Why I ran in here?" I tell him as he looks at me. " What you did , yknow punchin and slapin me? It reminded me of that dream I had." I tell him as his face turns evil. He starts to chuckle. " Yknow if I stayed in their ya woulda killed the baby?" I tell him.

" So? We could always have another." He tells me. " Nope. We wouldn't even have sex for very , very long time." I tell him playfully. And he looks at me with darkness. He goes to kiss me but I dodge it. " Uh uh." I tell him scoldingly.

" Yknow Harls. You can't decide not to have sex with me." He tells me. " Wadaya gonna do force me." I say chuckling. " Maybe.." He murmurs and I look at him.

I go over. " The hell with it." I say as I jump on him and kiss him. He pulls back and says , " Yknow Harls I'm gonna have to punish you for the doors." He tells me as I look at him grinning.

" Oh really? Let's see about that." I tell him and jump off of him.


	9. Loss

" Oh really? Let's see about that!" She says jumping off of me before I have time to grab her. She runs out of the room and I chase her.

" Harleeeyyyyyy..." I say. " Come out , come out wherever you are." I say. She still doesn't come out. " You want it the easy? Or Hard way?" I say. " Come out and Daddy will be gentle." I lie.

" Whaddya mean Gentle?" She pops out saying. I ignore her and grab her. She screams when I grab her by the waist and put her on my shoulders. " Let me go." She says kicking and punching.

I drop her on the bed and she goes to move off only to have me block her way. " I don't want sex." She tells me. " I already told ya. Not for a long time." She tells me.

" Why do you always have to be a tease?" I say clearly frustrated and annoyed. " I'm being a tease for not wanting to have sex with you?" She says. " What about what happened not just 10 minutes ago? You think I'll have sex with you after that? You hurt me and most likely the baby!" She tells me.

I don't say anything , I let her continue.

" I'm starting to doubt if I'm in love with you." She says. That line makes me snap and I slap her and her lip splits. She sits on the bed with tears in her eyes.

I go to look at her lip but she flinches and moves away. I grab her roughly and pin her down on the bed.

" I'm so sick and tired of your attitude!" I say chuckling darkly. " Get off me." She says struggling. " No. I'm gonna make this right again." I tell her. " If you wanna make it right... Stop beating on me." She tells me.

" I'm gonna do it my way.." I tell her as I kiss her. I chuckle when she moans. She breaks the kiss. " I'm still mad at you." She tells me. I chuckle as I unbuckle my pants. I take her pants off roughly.

She leans up. " No." She says. " What?" I ask frustrated and annoyed. " We can't have sex in a while." She says.

I go into the bathroom and take a shower.

* * *

After my shower I come in to see Harley sleeping. I go in bed and wrap my arms around her. I try to fall asleep.

It takes me 30 minutes to fall asleep.

When i wake up its 10 in the morning and Harley is beside me still sleeping. When she wakes up she tries to move but my arms pull her back.

" Did I wake you?" She asks. " No I've been awake." I tell her. She rolls onto her other side and I get a good view of all the bruises on her face.

I take my hand and inspect the bruises. " Daddy did a hell of a job didn't he?" I ask her and she nods. " Does it hurt?" I ask her and she nods.

" Good." I tell her.

I allow her out of my grasp and she walks to the bathroom. I walk in to find her inspecting the bruises on her waist and stomach. Before we could talk Harley looks down and her face turns to complete horror.

" BLOOD!" She screams and I look down to see it trickling down her leg. " The BABY!" She says as I run out and yell for Jonny. " JONNY WE NEED A DOCTOR! NOW!" I scream as he scrambles out the door.

10 minutes later Jonny comes in with a doctor and the doctor takes Harley into a spare room. " I'll inspect her." The doctor says as he closes the door behind him.

The doctor comes out. " Is the baby and Harley alright?" I ask. He shake his head. " She had a miscarriage." He tells me. " But Harley is in good condition." He tells me.

I order Jonny to shoot the guy and he does. I walk into the room to find Harley sleeping. She wakes up when I hold her hand. " The baby..." She says. I shake my head and she starts to cry. " No...NO!" She starts to struggle.

" Harley calm down." I say.

She listens and looks at me. " Why?" She asks. " I don't know." I answer.

* * *

 **A MONTH LATER:**

"Puddin?" She asks and I look at her. " Do you think we deserved a baby?" She asks. " Yes. We would've had a heir to the throne." I tell her as She smiles.

I kiss her but pull back remembering The , ' No sex until I say ' rule. But she pulls me and says , " Now." Giving me the que to take my shirt off and rips hers off.

She giggles as I kiss her neck and suck on it.

I pull back and take my pants off while she waits. I go down and position myself.

I slam into her and she moans. I continue to go at a painfully slow pace. " Puddin." She says. " Faster." She says. " No..I don't think you deserve faster. Having me break down TWO doors and wait a month for sex." I say as she whimpers. Then she laughs. " Well if I can wait a month you sure can." she tells me.

I chuckle remembering what she calls me. " Well I can't help it if I'm a sex craved clown." I tell her as she smirks with me.

I pull out and slam into her harder than before and she screams. I chuckle. I continue my slow thrusts only to have her flip me over and ride on top of me. She lifts her weight up and slams down. She whimpers as I say. " Damn Harls.".

I flip her over remembering her punishment. " Uh uh Harls. This is your punishment." I tell her as she whimpers. " Please puddin." She says.

I go out and slam into her again. I feel her tighten around me. I could tell she was about to cum. " Puddin..." She says. " No. You cum when I say cum." I tell her as she tries her hardest not too.

I pull in and slam into her over and over. " Damn Harls.. How tight do you have to be?" I say as I chuckle and she whimpers.

I lean down and say. " Now." I could feel her gush over me.

As I pull in and slam back in I cum in her.

I fall on her without even pulling out. She sighs heavily. I chuckle.

I get off of her and fall at her side. " Next time..Harls..If you ever do that , I'll force you." I chuckle darkly referencing the Sex break. She smiles and says. " Of course Pud."

She yawns as I get up and go to take a shower.

I get out to find Harley sleeping peacefully.

I pick her up carefully and place her on her side of the bed.

I get in bed and fall asleep.

 ** _HARLEYS FLASHBACK:_**

" Mr J I need you to be cooperating." I tell him as he glazes over me. I get up and turn. " I can just cut this session short if you wont be cooperating today." I say as I turn to look at him to see him out of his straitjacket and 2 feet away from me.

" Yknow doc? I think you need to be cooperative with me , unless Ill have to force you." he tells me as I look at him shocked.

" Mr J , please refrain from getting out of your seat." I tell him.

He doesn't listen and just glazes over my body. " Yknow walking around in a place like this with that outfit on is dangerous doc." he says. " Theres a lot of bad people here." He says chuckling darkly and getting back into his seat.

I sit back into my seat. " So Mr J. What do you wanna talk about today?" I ask. " What I wanna talk about? No what I wanna do doc. I wanna do _you._ " He says as my face flushes.

" Those sexual remarks are getting you nowhere Mr J." I tell him as he frowns.

* * *

I wake up to see J sleeping. I carefully get out of his grasp and walk to the bathroom. I look in the mirror and my bruises are gone. _Of course they are its been a month._ I get into the shower and wash my hair and body.

When I get out I grab a towel and walk into the bedroom. I see J sitting on the bed looking at my every move. Before I could get to the dresser he grabs me and I shriek. " Mr J!" I shriek.

He pulls me closer to him and kisses my collarbone. I shiver in delight. " Puddin.." I moan. I sit on his lap and feel something hard. " MISTAH J!" I shriek. He chuckles darkly.

" I'm gonna need this release." He says. " And whys that?" I ask him acting as a doctor. " I had a really bad dream doc." He tells playing along.

" Oh really? I thought the Joker doesn't have bad dreams?" I ask him. He just chuckles. " He doesn't." He says as he slams me onto the bed. I giggle as he grabs my leg and drags me to him.

Our actions are cut short when someone knocks on the door. J groans in annoyance. " What?!" He asks.

" Ur..boss we gotta get down to the club." Jonny says. J reluctantly gets up. " We'll finish this when I get back." He tells me.


	10. Force

" We'll finish this when I get home."

" Ok..Your only chance is when ya get home.." I say giggling.

J comes home Drunk and I mean drunker than before. I had to help him up the stairs. Once we got in the room he stumbled and fell on top of me. I tried to lift him up but the state he was in wouldn't allow it.

I groan in annoyance. He was muttering God knows what and looking at me.

" Cmon J , get off me. I can't breathe." I tell him. It was true , the smell of acohol and cologne was to much for me to handle.

He just mumbles something.

I finally get enough strength to push him off of me , no thanks to him. " Ok J , you need a shower." I say but then it comes across my mind , he's to drunk to take a shower. I needed to help him.

I help him over into the bathroom and turn the faucet on.

I walk over to J and take his shirt off , seeing all of his tattoos that I just wanted to touch...

I get his shoes off and next were the pants. I unzipped and unbuttoned his pants and struggled getting them off of him. " Cmon J.." I say in annoyance. He laughs.

I then take my clothes off and help him into the shower.

I take some shampoo and scrub it in his hair. I wash it out of his hair and he giggles. I take the conditioner and scrub that into his hair , and rinse.

I continue by grabbing his body wash and putting it on him. I rub it on his shoulders and chest , sensing him looking down at me. I look up at him and smile.

I continue to wash his body. I move away to wash my body , while watching him. I put my shampoo in my hair and rinse , continuing the process with the conditioner.

I grab my coconut body wash and put it on me. As I turn I feel hands on my waist. I turn around to see J. He was still really drunk.

I help him out of the shower and wrap a towel around his body , doing the same to me , and going into the room to grab a set of clothes.

I decide it would be best if I didn't dress him into night clothes. That would be harder. So I put on one of his shirts , because I felt like it.

I grab his cologne and sprayed it on him.

As we walk to the bed we stumble and he falls on me , again. I don't struggle because he was looking into my eyes. I could see pure hunger and lust.

I feel something poke me. I look down to try to see what it was.. It was J.

I get him off of me and I fix his hair. " Your just so.. adorable." I say but he grabs my wrist. " I am not adorable.." He says slurring his words. I chuckle. " At least the booze is getting outta ya system." I say as I laugh.

" Now J.." I say stepping back. " You can maybe get ya clothes on yourself?" I say in a questionably way. " Nah.." He says. " Suit yourself." I say going onto my side of the bed. We both get in and he wraps his arms around my waist , he nuzzles into my neck , pulling me closer to him. I feel his hard erection poke me.

" J!" I squeal struggling from his grip to get away. He just holds me tighter.

He chuckles. " Just go to sleep." He says still chuckling under his breath. " I can't when I got something poking my ass!" I say. He turns me over and straddles me. " What do you want me to do about it?" He asks me.

" Go jerk off or somethin.." I say yawning. " I'm tired.." I say praticly yawning again. He shakes me. " I need this release." He tells me. " Go Jerk off." I say again.

" Why can't you please me..." He says. I've never seen him like this...I guess it's what happens when your drunk.

" Maybe because I'm tired and maybe because I'm not in the mood." I say. " Cmon..." He says. His fingers going up my shirt and near my thong.

" No J." I say struggling. I give up on struggling. " You wanna fuck me?" I say moving against his dick. " Fine go ahead..fuck me." I say. He chuckles darkly and rips my underwear off.

" I want you to fuck me like it's the last time." I say. He thrusts in me deeply. " Cmon I want you to cum for me.." He continues and growls , taking my face and kissing me.

" You want me to cum for you? Huh?" He asks. " Yeah." I say. I hear J groaning as his climax reached. I feel hot liquid come in me. He sighs and rolls off of me.

" That was the last time." I say. " Hmm?" He asks. " I mean that was the last time.. We have sex in a while." I tell him. Yes. I was forcing another break on him.

He growls and just turns his back going to sleep I while I lie on my back and think. I grin. "For a long time" I whisper to myself.

* * *

 **JOKERS P.O.V.**

I wake up the next morning with a huge headache. I look over and Harley's beside me soundly sleeping. I try to remember what happened last night but I can't..

I then hear Harley whispering , " Stop." . She's having a bad dream again. I sigh. But her struggle in her dream was quite pleasing to me.

I get on her and straddle her. " Harley..wake up. Your having a nightmare." I say chuckling.

She wakes up. I grab her chin. " What was that nightmare about?" I ask her. " You just beating the shit out of me." She says. I laugh.

I look into her eyes and the memory from last night came back. " You forced another break huh?" I say chuckling and growling. " Y..yes I did." She says. " Why?" I say as if I don't remember. " I wasn't in the mood for sex last night..but you forced me." She says. " It isn't rape if you liked it. Besides you were beggin me to cum for you little girl." I say.

She sighs. " Remember that act I put on a couple months ago?" She says. " I did it again , only this time I went further." She tells me laughing.

I chuckle. " But remember what daddy said the last time? Hmm?" I say. I could practically see the regret in her eyes. " No..I forgot." She says gulping. " Oh really?" I ask.

" J.. get offa me , your creepin me out." She says. I laugh. " Don't worry I ain't gonna do it now.." I say getting off of her.

Once I get off of her I go into the bathroom. I wash my face and get ready for the rest of my day. I slick my hair back and walk into the room to put actual clothes on , since I was naked. I grab my clothes and change into them.

I see Harley just sitting on the bed staring at the tv.

I walk out of the room and go downstairs to see Jonny sitting at the bar. " Mornin Boss." He says. I yawn and nod. " Boss? You okay?" Jonny asks me.

" Nah. Harley forced another break." I say. " Damn , what you do?" He asks. " She says I forced her.." I say and he doesn't speak anymore.

I grab a bottle of alcohol and drink from the bottle.

" Hey Jonny ol boy? Cancel all my meetings , I ain't goin nowhere today." I say as he says , " Got it boss."

* * *

 **HARLEYS P.O.V.**

I go downstairs to see Jonny and J at the bar talking. I think that it isn't a good time to interrupt there speech so I go into the kitchen without glancing at J.

I take out cereal and pour it in a bowl.

I take the milk and pour it into the bowl. I go to sit at the table and eat.

Once I finish I wash the bowl and go upstairs.

I was scared that J was going to force me..whenever he felt like it. I totally regretted the break. Should I call it off? Tonight?

Fast forward a couple of hours and it's 7 pm.

J comes in with a bottle of booze and closes the door , locking it in the process. I stare at him in total fear. He was rougher when drunk. That's when I broke down crying as he came over unzipping his pants.

" Please! Don't..." I beg. He just chuckles. " Beggins just getting me harder.." He says. That instantly reminded me of a dream that I had a couple months ago.

" Don't make me. I'll do anything!" I beg again.

He takes me and pins me down , me struggling unsuccessfully. He chuckles darkly as I try to free myself. I spit in his face but he just laughs. He leans down to kiss me but I bite his lip. He chuckles , as he's distracted I push him off of me and run to the door and unlock it.

I get out of the room only to hear his footsteps follow mine. I run into a nearby closet , hoping he didn't see me enter. I hear his footsteps stop at the door I was in. I push myself farther away , hitting my knee in the process.

I could hear his breathing caused by anger pace.

The door suddenly slams open wih such force it almost closes again , but J's pissed figure blocks it.

He picks me up roughly and slams me into the wall. " Do you want to make daddy madder than he already is?" He asks as he chuckles from my whimpering.

" No.." I say. He chuckles as he begins to kiss my neck , leaving hickeys.

I start to slam my fists into his chest , but I fail , only to have him chuckle darkly.

He grabs my hair and slams me onto the floor. I whimper as he straddles me , upzipping his pants. I see his bulging erection. I scream as he roughly enters me.

He pounds into relentlessly as I feel myself rip. " Stop!" I scream seeing blood as he thrusts into me at a rough pace. He chuckles as he looks down seeing blood.

" This. Is. What. Happens. When. You. Force. A Break." He says in between each thrust as I scream in pain.

I could hear skin slapping against skin as he continues to violently thrust in me. I cry violently as he begins to rip off my shirt and suck at my nipples.

" Now what are you going to do next time?" He asks thrusting in me. I cry not answering only to have him pull out and slam into me roughly , causing me to scream. " I'll have sex with you!" I say pleading for him to stop but he just keeps going .

With one last thrust he cums in me and moans , while i shake.

He pulls out and zips his pants back up. He picks my shaking form up and lays me down on the warm bed. He kisses my forehead. " P..Puddin..I'm sorry.." I say as he shushes me and tells me to go to sleep.

I fall asleep calmly knowing that he wasn't mad at me anymore. I never wanted him to be mad at me.

It was my fault anyways.. I forced a break.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey Guys! This chapter is longer! Yes so this one does have rape :( poor Harley..**

 **So in the next Chapter I might have her jump into the chemicals!**

 **\- HarleyAndPuddin •**


	11. Insanity

I wake up the next day to see J lying on his stomach , hands under pillow sleeping. I look down and find dried blood. " Shit.." I say. " Forgot to take a shower after last night..." I say frowning with tears in my eyes.

I get up and gasp when I see blood on the sheets. " I guess I'm gonna have to wash the bedding today." I say aloud.

I walk into the bathroom and turn the faucet on. I get in and take a shower.

I slide to the floor allowing the water to go into my face. I break down into tears and cry. I've never cried like this the other time he did this.

I sniffle and get up and out of the shower , once I get out I grab a towel and wrap it around me. I look at myself in the mirror and cry when I see hickies on my neck and bruises on my hips.

I hear a knock on the door and I sniffle trying to clear up my tears. " Come in." I say. And J comes in looking at me. " What's wrong?" He asks.

" I..Nothing." I say. He looks at me and frowns. " Harley..About last night-" He says before I raise my hand. " Don't just don't." I say. " Harley..-" he says. " You wanna know what's wrong? Huh? You went to far last night." I say getting out of the bathroom.

He follows me out. I could feel tears in my eyes. I go to the bed and pull off the sheets to reveal the dried up blood from last night. " Look!" I say. He sighs and comes toward to touch me.

I flinch as he cups my face. " Daddy's really sorry..he just couldn't control himself." He tells me. " Hmph. Daddy could control himself last night." I say.

" Harley I was drunk." He says. " Oh really what about a couple hours before that when you threatned me? ' don't worry I ain't gonna do that...now." I say the exact same words he said yesterday.

" Harley.." He says. " Don't. Just leave me alone for a while.." I tell him.

I walk to the closet and grab some shorts and a shirt of mine Jonny had gotten for me.

I put them on ignoring J's wide glare.

I take the pillows off the bed and grab the sheets and take them off. I walk downstairs with the sheets and put them in the washer and turn it on. Once I finish I walk out of the luxurious laundry room and walk back upstairs.

I go upstairs and jump into the bed and Fall asleep.

I wake up 4 hours later to see J beside me. I ignore him as I feel the tears in my eyes. I sniffle as he grabs me and turns me to face him.

" Harley? Are you alright?" He asks me almost in a worried tone. I sniffle as he grabs me and hugs me tightly.

I cry in his arms. " Shh..shh daddy's here." He tells me. " It's all my fault." I say. He pulls me back and points a finger up. " No it's not. It's my fault. I couldn't control myself." He tells me as I break out crying.

He holds me in his arms as if I was a baby and cradles me.

This goes on for 10 minutes until I scoot off of him and go downstairs. I find Jonny and say , " Hey Jonny." I say clearing up my tears.

He notices when i accidentally sniffle. " What happened Harley?" He asks getting up. " Nothing." I say. But he looks me up and down and notices the bruises.

" Somethin happened..did he.." Jonny asks. " Yknow how J gets when he's drunk." I say laughing it off.

I brush past him and head for the bar. I grab a random bottle and drink straight from it.

* * *

 **JOKERS P.O.V. The**

I come downstairs to see Harley , in a drunken state listening to music and dancing. I smile as I watch her.

She still dances to the beat. I snake my arms on her hips as she sways to the beat , moving me in the process. I chuckle when she turns around and gives me a kiss on the cheek. She sways away as I grab her arm and roughly kiss her , pulling back.

I follow her into the kitchen to see a bunch of alcoholic beverages. " Uhh Harley? How much did you drink?" I ask her eying at least five bottles.

" Urm... 2?" She asks giggling at the end of her sentence.

She stumbles but I catch her , " Okay. Time for bed." I say carrying her bridal style upstairs into an extra bedroom , since our bed didn't have sheets on yet.

I lie her down and pull the blanket to cover her as I walk away she grabs my arm. " Where ya goin..Mistah J?" She asks me. " Office." I say as she shakes her head.

" I want you to stay in here with me though?" She says pouting. I go to protest only to have her interrupt me.

" Please? I can't sleep knowing your not here." She says as I reluctantly give in and crawl in bed with her. She snuggles up against me and lays her head on my chest as I wrap my arm around her.

" Goodnight." She says dozing off.

I kiss her forehead and slowly lift myself from her form.

I chuckle as I see her smiling in her sleep.

* * *

I wake up with a pounding hangover in the morning. " Ow..What the hell happened?" I ask looking around to see J come out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around him.

He chuckles. " You drank way too much last night." He says. " You were even dancing." He says as I turn red of embarrassment. " Didn't know you were a good dancer either." He says as I smile. " I guess I learned from Gymnastics , I took as a kid." I say as he smiles.

I get up and rub his shoulders. I kiss his shoulders down to the back of his right shoulder as he growls.

I pull away chuckling to have him pull me back and take me in a rough kiss. I moan as his hands find my waist and trail his hands. I chuckles as I pull away and he purrs.

" You sound like a cat." I say giggling. " Maybe I am. Just waiting to devour my prey." He says. I giggle as he stalks over to me. He grabs me and starts to tickle me as I laugh uncontrollably.

" Stop!" I say laughing almost crying from the joy.

He finds my most ticklish spot and pins my arms above me , and starts to tickle me. He chuckles as I laugh.

" I can't breathe!" I say laughing.

I find strength to flip him over with my legs. He chuckles as I giggle evilly.

I struggle to find an area that's ticklish. " Damn J. Are you even ticklish?" I ask in disbelief. He chuckles. " Might not be." He says.

I snake down him and tug at his towel. I pull it off to reveal his throbbing erection. I chuckle as I go down and kiss it. He moans as I wrap my lips around it and suck on it in an up and down motion.

He groans as I tease him.

He then takes my head and shoves it down onto his length not caring if it choked me. I was gagging as it went down my throat. I tried to pull up but he overpowered my strength.

He doesn't let me go as I pound my fists into his thighs. He just moans as he feels himself about to climax.

I swallow as I feel the hot liquid in my mouth. He lets go of me and pats my head.

" Good little kitten." He says as I smile.


End file.
